We Left
by Alice9496
Summary: Six years after Haruhi graduated, Six years since she has seen any of them. Haruhi has trouble coping when she has to see those six faces again. Will they be able to uncover what happened in those six years and be able to be close again? What happened to her? How did she get the scar on her back?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" a little boy called out, his brown hair and big brown eyes searching.

"In the kitchen!"

He walked in to see his mom cleaning up from breakfast. Her brown hair that matched his hung past her shoulders. She wore a dark blue feminine suit. Turning to see her son, she gave the brightest smile and held out her arms. The boy laughed and jumped into her arms hugging her tightly, "Morning mom."

She set him down, "Good morning Akira. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!" she smiled again as her phone rang.

She picked it up and answered, "Hi Kai."

The voice responded, "Hi Miss Fuji."

Haruhi sighed, "You know I want you to call me Haruhi."

A giggle was on the other line, "I know but you sound so cute when I don't."

Haruhi smiled, "What is it that you need; I was about to head over."

"Well I wanted to confirm the meeting at two."

Haruhi grimaced and then let out a nervous sigh, "Yeah, its one now so I'll head over in thirty minutes. I want the information on the meeting on my desk, as well as anything else. I also need the case work from the Senate case from last month."

Kai giggled again, "You got it boss, I just love it when you go into work mode."

Haruhi smiled, "See you soon." She hung up and put her phone in her purse.

"You okay mom?" She picked up Akira and kissed his head, "Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yep!" he cheered.

**(Time skip)**

The driver got out and opened the door, letting Haruhi and Akira step out. "Thank you." Haruhi said. The driver bowed, "Anytime Miss Fuji." She let the name pass since she was already letting her thoughts cloud her mind.

She walked into the building and the girl at the desk immediately stood and bowed. Haruhi smiled and waved as she held Akira's hand. They rode up the elevator to the top floor and walked out. She was met there by her assistant Kai. Kai stood leaning against the wall, his blonde hair and brown eyes focused on a paper in his hand. Akira smiled, "Hi Kai!"

Kai smiled and picked him up, "Hey you." He handed the paper to Haruhi and they walked towards her office. Any employees they passed bowed and Haruhi smiled warmly which everyone one returned.

Haruhi and Kai got to her office and she sat behind the desk in her chair very lazy like.

Kai stifled a laugh and she glared at him, "You would be over whelmed if you were me you know."

Kai smiled and set Akira down, "I know you're nervous and you have mixed feelings but it might not be so bad. If you're lucky they won't even recognize you."

Haruhi held her head in her hands. She felt a small hand on hers and looked to see Akira's worried face, "Mom, it will be fine."

She sighed and then smiled, "I know and you're too smart for your age."

He huffed at that, "I'm six!"

She gave him a look, "And you already read chapter books like they were picture books."

He smiled, "Yes but your proud of me and I easily out smart anyone dumb."

Kai and Haruhi laughed. Kai looked at the clock and it read one thirty, "Time to get you dressed."

She gave him a glare, "What I'm wearing is fine."

"Yes but If I let you go like that without anything more than the dark gloomy color of blue then my boyfriend might have my head." Kai handed her a bag.

She smiled, "Yes probably."

She went to go changed and looked in a mirror. She wore a black skirt and a gray silk top that dipped slightly lower than usual, accentuating her now size c chest. She pulled on the red blazed that made her pink lips pop. Her hair hung like it did before but now she tucked one side behind her ear and her bangs still framed her face. She walked back into her office and Kai smiled.

Akira leapt up off the chair he was sitting on, "You look great mom!" Akira was dressed in black jeans and a gray shirt with and orange hoodie.

Kai handed her purse sunglasses and her coat since it started to rain. The three of them walked back to the car that was waiting. It wasn't a limo but a black SUV with bullet proof windows. The driver opened her door and the three got in.

Soon enough they were at the restaurant they planned the meeting at. They walked in and went to one of the workers. Haruhi spoke, "I'm here for the meeting that was booked here."

The worker took in Haruhi's appearance and glanced at kai who was holding Akira. He blushed at her and smiled, "Right this way."

Haruhi had gotten used to people being careful or extra polite around her. Her reputation as a lawyer has reached far and wide in the last year.

They came to a table which was filled with faces, ones she wasn't sure if she wanted to see.

Kai brought Akira into a separate room to keep him occupied during the meeting. The faces around them watching intently.

She took off her coat and sunglasses. She looked around and saw them. Honey, Mori and their parents. Tamaki with his dad and Kyoya with his. Hikaru and Kaoru sat with their parents as well. None of them had any surprise on their faces; they must not have recognized her.

Well she did change.

But so did they.

Honey was as tall as the twins were in high school. He face was still childlike but he had matured in his looks. Mori sat but his face seemed to not be so stoic, but still silent. Tamaki looks older but not much has changed about his appearance, as well as Kyoya. The twins grew a little and their hair was longer, their eyes as gold as ever.

Well it was six years.

After Tamaki and Kyoya graduated they started to lose contact with each other. As time went on it lessened only more until the day she and the twins graduated from Ouran. That was the last time she saw all six of them.

Now here they all are again and she can't find her words.

She took in a breath, "It's nice to see all of you. This is the first since you contacted me that we have met. I am Miss Fuji, the two you saw earlier were Kai, my assistant and my son Akira."

They all introduced themselves. We were here because since their sons all took over the companies from their parents they now wanted to become partners with each other. Haruhi smiled at the thought of them being successful but angry and sad because they had stayed in touch all this time and she was left. She pushed her feelings aside and hardened her mask, hiding her emotions.

After graduating early from university she got a job at a firm run by a nice old man. He insisted she call him uncle since she first started working. After about two months she was name head lawyer and senior partner. When uncle fell ill he left the firm to Haruhi, trusting to take care of it. She promised she would.

In less than a year Haruhi had won more cases, only losing a couple and earned her respect throughout the lawyer franchise. She got noticed for her talent and bigger clients started contacting her. Senators, celebrities and even a case from the government and the American FBI. She won all of them, pushing herself to her limits. Within that year the once second rate firm turned into one of the most respected firms and Haruhi did her best to lead it. She owned the company and she put her heart into it.

That is how she ended up sitting here now looking at their faces while discussing business, not bothering to remind them of who she is.

The door Akira and Kai went through burst open and Akira came in and tackled his mom into a hug. Everyone at the tables was startled. Kai followed and tried to get Akira but he held on to Haruhi. Kai apologized, "Sorry Haruhi he was scared by one of the waiters and he ran."

The people around the table went stiff as they realized. Haruhi's eyes widened and so did Kai's as he slapped a hand to his mouth.

Haruhi sighed and spoke to Akira, "Sweety its okay. The waiter is gone now."

He looked up to her with big brown eyes and slowly nodded. She stood up and handed him to Kai, "I'll be done soon. Okay?" he nodded again and she kissed his cheek.

Kai gave an apologizing look and Haruhi shook her head.

She sat down and turned to the table once more taking in the tensed atmosphere. She spoke first, "So we were just discuss-"

She was cutoff as Honey tackled her in a tight hug. He sniffed into her shoulder. The now taller Honey made her fall to the ground. She didn't hug back.

His voice rang out, "Haruhi! You're here!"

After a minute they stood up and she fixed her blazer. The others stood up and she started to move but she held up her hand. "Please refrain from any more hugging and let's get back to the meeting." She sat down as the rest just stared.

The remained standing and stared at her. Their eyes showing they wanted to come closer. All of their parents were surprised to see how well Haruhi turned out and were happy.

Tamaki spoke first, "Haruhi, I-." he voice faded and he didn't know what to say. None of them did. Six long years and now they see her but what were they supposed to say?

She looked at each of them and put on a smile each of them knew wasn't real, "I believe we'll need to reschedule." She stood up and to guards that were hidden stepped forward and bowed to Haruhi. Kai handed her Akira and he grabbed Haruhi's things. She turned to them, "Kyoya, I'll call tomorrow to schedule a new time to finish discussing the contracts." She smirked now, "I believe you'll know when everyone is available. You always do."

She turned to leave and her guards rose from their bows to follow when the twins called out, "Haruhi!"

She turned again the smile never reaching her eyes, "I was nice to see you guys again, it's been a while hasn't it? Honey you sure grew and so did the twins a little."

She remembers the warmth she once felt, "Tamaki, it's nice to know you seem to have matured. Not calling me daughter anymore? And Mori, I'm glad to see your doing well."

With that she turned and walked out, leaving the boys at a loss for words.

Tamaki's dad spoke first, "Haruhi sure has done well for herself. Her little boy is so cute."

Next was Yoshio, Kyoya's dad, "she probably took the name of the father and then we couldn't realize. She doesn't look quite the same."

The twins mother was next, "Oh my! She looked to cute! But she seemed a bit cold to you guys, just what did you do?" she rose her eyebrow at them.

In their minds they were thinking the same thing, _We left._

* * *

**Hi Everyone I hope you liked this. Review and let me know if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been way too long but managing work and writers block sucked, but now I'm back and better than ever!**

* * *

"Mommy!" Akira tugged on her sleeve to give her his sweet smile.

Looking down at him she smiled back, "Hi Sweety."

Akira frowned, "What's wrong mom? Are you still upset about those guys?"

She shook her head, "I'm just stressed, there has been a lot of work and I need to make a phone call, it's already been two days." I mumbled the last part to myself.

Akira nodded still frowning, "Mom don't work too hard okay?"

Smiling at him she thought, 'My boy sure is perceptive. He always knows what's going on most of the time.'

Akira walked out of the office to go bug the ladies at the front desk. Haruhi picked up her office phone so Kyoya wouldn't get her cells number and dialed. It rang once then a smooth and calm voiced answered, "Hello Haruhi."

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Kyoya. So when is it a good time to finish our meeting so we can settle the matter?"

"Well today would be fine for all of us, since there right next to me." Kyoya sounded irritated and she could hear him scold Tamaki for being too loud.

She smirked. 'Still the same I guess.' "That's fine. Where would you like to meet?"

Kyoya didn't answer for a short while, "Sorry for this but Tamaki and the Twins insisted on seeing your company, were outside the front entrance."

Haruhi sighed in frustration, "This better not happen again Kyoya. I'll have Kai come show you up. See you in a few." She hung up without waiting for his reply. 'Those bastards.'

Haruhi sat in her office when Kai came in, "Haruhi, their in conference room 1 waiting. Here, go change into this. Call it my own personal revenge for upsetting you and giving you more stress which you really don't need. I'll keep Akira busy." With that he smiled and walked out leaving me to change.

I pulled on the outfit and looked into the mirror. It was a dark green dress. The bottom came to above my knees and hugged my legs showing off the curves I have. The sleeves were long and the collar slightly lower than what I'm used to. The shoes were dark gray high heeled short boots with a set of gray rhinestone bracelets and a necklace to match. I left my hair in it's up do and didn't bother to re-pin the strands that hung off the sides along with my bangs. I walked out and headed to the conference room with my briefcase in hand.

As I walked down the halls my employees bowed and some showed slight blushes. I smile at them and continue to the door pausing slightly before I open it. I heard loud conversations as I walked in but they stopped once I closed the door behind me.

I keep my mask on and refused to show my emotions as I see their shocked faces.

Tamaki spoke first, "H-Haruhi, um… ." His face reddened along with the rest.

No one else spoke as I sat down at the head of the table and started to talk through the business procedures. Surprisingly they listened intently once they realized I wanted to get through this quickly.

Hunny spoke up once all the papers were signed, "Haru-chan you fit female clothing so much better."

I looked at him and it still shocked me that he has matured so much.

Suddenly one of my employees burst in before I could reply. A young woman by the name of Lucy. She had beautiful long red hair and pale blue eyes, "Haruhi! The senate case is being petitioned for reopening!"

I stand up quickly, "What!?" I yell.

I walked out of the room quickly following her and answered the phone that was handed to me, listening intently to the person on the other line. I never even noticed the old hosts watch me from a few feet away. Once the phone was hung up I started to give orders.

I pointed to Lucy, "I need any case work that was done on the Senate case from a month ago!"

Her and another two employees went to fetch them. Kai came in and I looked to him, "Contact the opponents lawyers and set a meeting." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

I looked to another, "Call the court to get the tape of the trial as well as the notes taken."

The hosts looked on amazed at the strictness of Haruhi. She was calm and collected but firm in her orders.

Haruhi turned to see them staring, "What is it guys?"

Kaoru spoke, "Well its just-"

Hikaru finished, "a little unusual for you to be so"

"Authoritative." They said together.

Hunny came over looking down on me. 'I need to get used to that.'

"Is everything alright?" he gave me a worried glance.

I looked over and saw matching looks on each one of them and I sighed, "Nothing I can't handle. I need to get back to work."

I started to walk back to my office and was followed. Even if I tried I know they would find a way to see my office. When I walked in I turned to see the guys looking around.

The twins were the first to speak,

"It's kinda." Kaoru started.

"Plain." Hikaru finished.

I mumbled under my breath, "So?"

Kai came in with Akira. Akira looked at the guys and sneered much to my amusement. He turned to me, "Why are the jerks here?"

This drew the attention of every host. Tamaki went to grow mushrooms in the corner, "Tamaki! I will kick you out if you ruin my office." Yelling at him obviously didn't help as the dark corner just got bigger.

Mori patted my head to calm me down.

I slapped his hand away, hard. This earned shocked faces of everyone except Akira and Kai.

The room was silent, not a sound. Never have I done something like that. I took a breath, "It's time for you guys to go. I plan to head home with Akira for the day."

I turned to Kai, "Have the documents delivered to my house."

Kai smiled and came up and gave me a hug to which I returned, "Call if you need anything at all honey."

I ignored the boys and their reactions to the hug. They had no right to try to tell me who I can be around. Their faces showed they wanted to either strangle Kai or grab me away from him.

I watched Kai leave the room. Akira sat in my desk chair while I went to the tables in the room. My room may be plain but its huge, I don't have enough stuff to fill it with. Coffee tables and two couches lay in the middle facing my large dark wood desk. My spinning leather chair holding my son. Boards with papers pinned to them and a few plants placed around. The only personal items are the few pictures of me and Akira.

I go to grab the few papers I need and I turn to walk back to my desk when Hikaru grabs my wrist. I look at him and my throat tightens.

He lets go and my arm falls to my side. I feel the stares of each host on me as I walk back to my son who is glaring.

The windows outside show the setting sun and the clouds rolling in. rain slowly hits the windows and I see each host tense, waiting for my reaction to the oncoming storm.

Tamaki speaks, "Are you okay?"

I look at him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kaoru eyes wide, "B-but the storm."

I smile sadly. Kyoya's eyes never leave me; Mori is standing against the wall a look of concern.

Hunny comes up to me and tries to reach out to me but Akira steps in between us, "None of you get near my mom, she doesn't need another guy who will make her cry."

My eyes widen with the olds hosts, "Akira!" he flinches when I scold him.

"What does he mean Haruhi?" Hunny's voice is stern.

Lightning flashes and no one answers. After a moment Akira steps to his mom and grabs her hand, "Can we go home?"

Haruhi nods and leaves the old hosts once again in an empty room, watching her retreating form. The only sound is the rain hitting the window.

Kyoya speaks up, "What could have scared her enough that it frightened her more than a storm?"

* * *

**What scared Haruhi? Review what you thought about the chapter and what might have scared her?**

**Also who do you want her to end up with?**

**Love you guys, I'll see you very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, there is some heavy things in this one... Enjoy!**

* * *

The door clicks and they stand frozen in time.

One by one they leave the room, heading home. Thoughts of their dearest friend in their minds.

* * *

**The next day...**

A heavy object lands on Haruhi and she grunts.

A small whine is heard and she smiles in her groggy state.

"Mom! Wake up!" the whine is his voice sounds slightly familiar.

He starts to bounce and she laughs and sits up, "Alright I'm up, what is it?"

He smiles and then the smile fades into a serious look, "The guards caught some rats."

She lifts her eyebrow up at her sons statement and she feels an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Akira hops off the huge bed and leaves her bedroom. Haruhi sighs as she gets up, her maid walking over.

Her maids name is Layla, her blonde hair in a braided up do with the dark blue maids outfit. She smiles at her mistress, "Morning Haruhi." She bows.

Haruhi smiles, "What time is it?"

"Only ten."

Haruhi mumbles something about murder and stands up in her white lace underwear and matching bra. She pulled on the light pink tank top with lacing around the top and the gray jean shorts. She sits in front of the vanity mirror in the room and Layla comes over and starts to brush her hair while Haruhi wipes her face down with a face wipe.

Placing on some mascara that's makes her eyes pop and chap stick and waits for Layla to finish with her hair. When it's done it hangs past her shoulder and a braided crown sits on her head, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"Thank you Layla, its lovely."

"You know I love to play with your hair, but I think there is a matter for you to take care of."

Haruhi sighs and nods leaving Layla in the room to make the bed. She walks down the hallway of the large house, the big windows letting in the sunlight. She reaches the foyer to see the guards holding six familiar people. She descends the stair case holding onto the railing as she speaks, "Really? It's only ten."

This draws the attention at the men and their reactions vary from surprise to embarrassment.

Kyoya clears his throat and Haruhi glares.

The six guards release the men and one steps forward as the others line up in front of Haruhi bowing low, "Mistress." The old hosts look on in either awe or surprise.

The one that stepped forward speaks, "They were caught sneaking onto the premises but held no threat from what we could tell."

Haruhi smiles brightly, "No need for such formalities, thank you."

The all smiled at her and left. Haruhi sighs and sinks in a nearby chair.

Akira stands in front of his mom and glares, "Why are you here so early?"

Tamaki steps forward, "We wanted to see you guys!"

Akira scoffs making Mori and Kyoya raise their eyebrows, "Idiot."

Surprisingly to Haruhi Tamaki smiles kindly instead of going off to a corner to mope, "Why is that?"

Akira looks him dead in the eyes, "If mom wanted to see you why didn't she introduce herself as Haruhi at the meeting? Instead she chose to hide that fact."

Haruhi patted his head. The twins stepped forward; Kaoru spoke first, "Definitely Haruhi's kids."

Hikaru nodded, "What did he mean yesterday Haruhi?" the looks on the hosts faces were one of concern and sincerity.

Haruhi stood up and walked into the kitchen, it was big like the rest of the house but it was open and cozy. "It's nothing; do you guys want any tea?"

The sat at the counter and watched Haruhi prepare some tea, after handing each host a cup.

Hunny broke the silence first, "Haruhi this may be a bit personal but where is Akira's father?"

Haruhi stumbled a bit letting the cup shatter on the ground as hot tea burnt her palm. She let out a yelp of pain. Making all of them jump up to help.

Mori stood and with his quick reflexes lifted Haruhi and placed her in a chair next to Hunny.

One of the few maids in the house came to clean up the mess. Haruhi looked to find the redheaded maid bend down to clean the broken glass, "Please be careful Yuki."

Yuki smiled and nodded.

Kyoya was handed a first aid kit by Layla and he stood to kneel in front of Haruhi.

He held up his hand and Haruhi let him examine her burn, "It's fine, it isn't even very bad."

Kyoya had a smug look, "So did you want to answer Hunny's question?"

Hunny placed a hand on her knee, "Please Haru-chan."

"Don't call me that!" Snapping at Hunny stunned the group, even the maids who rarely hear her yell.

Haruhi stared hard out of a window as she felt the sun kiss her skin, "Six years since me and the twins graduated, six years since I last saw any of you. You all act like when we met up again that it would all go back to normal, like nothing had changed."

Kyoya finished wrapping her hand and stepped back, a look of genuine hurt and guilt on his face.

Mori reached out but hesitated a few inches from her shoulder. He let his hand drop to his side as he stared at the precious person in front of him, how could he let the distance between them happen? How could any of them?

The twins shared Mori's thoughts and grabbed each other's hand in support.

Tamaki let his bangs cover his eyes and Hunny did the same.

She spoke again, "I might as well tell you or I'll never be left alone."

Haruhi stood to lean against the wall by the large window letting the warmth of the sun comfort her, "A year after not hearing from any of you I pushed myself into my studies that I finished early and started to work for the firm I now own."

She took a deep breath, "One night I needed a break so a coworker and I went out for drinks and I met a guy, he was sweet and we ended up dating for a while and that's how Akira came to be. His name is Keita." Haruhi petted Akira's hair.

"It was all great but then I got promoted and he went into these moods. He was working in a sales management firm and was having a rough time so seeing me do well angered him. When Akira was three and I got handed over the company he was furious. Before we would fight, yelling loudly and sometimes it would escalate more."

She looked down to Akira and smiled, "Go play outside alright?" he looked unhappy with leaving his mom with the old hosts but nodding in understanding. He left the room and the door clicked shut.

She looked to the hosts and they waited for her to continue and when she didn't Kyoya spoke up, "Escalated how exactly?" he sounded venomous. She looked at the rest and they all looked angry at the thought of Haruhi in harm's way.

She continued, "Physically. Slapping, punching. A few kicks here and there. I didn't fight back, if I did he said he would go after Akira and I had to protect him." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I had to be strong for him, I'm his mom, so whatever it took or needed to be done I would take it. Even if it meant-."

Hunny's murderous gaze landed on Haruhi and it turned pleading and withdrawn, "Please don't tell me he-." Tears pooled in his eyes

Hikaru looked confused, as did Kaoru. Mori looked on with wide eyes in understanding. Kyoya had wide eyes and clenched his teeth.

When Hunny didn't finish Tamaki spoke, his voice shaking, "He forced himself on you?"

Haruhi nodded, "Whatever it took." She repeated.

"After another year with Keita and working the company it grew to what it was now and that was the breaking point. I came home to Keita holding onto Akira with a broken beer bottle in his hands. Akira had a cut in his arm and it was bleeding. He threatened to kill him, his own son, because of greed and jealousy. So when he went to swipe at Akira I covered him and earned a scar in the process."

Haruhi turned and moved her hair, on her back on her shoulder blade was a ragged scar peeking from underneath the tank top. "Our neighbors called the police and he was taken away and sent to serve four years."

Hikaru stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't realize she was shaking.

Haruhi stepped back to look at him as he spoke, "Why didn't Ranka do anything? He must have noticed all of this."

The hosts all looked on with guilt and sadness at her. They all wanted to embrace her, comfort her, anything to make them leaving alright, maybe if they hadn't left this never would have happened.

Haruhi shook her head, "He never did because…"

* * *

**Love you guys so don't kill me for the cliff hanger, or else how could I write more?**

**Review and give me a guess on why Ranka never noticed...**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
